1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a gate driver and a display device including the gate driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a plurality of pixels to display an image. The pixels may detect electrical characteristics of their components such as a thin film transistor (TFT), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), etc. As a related art gate driver sequentially provides a gate signal to the pixels, the pixels may sequentially perform a detection function in response to the gate signal. In this case, a horizontal stripe phenomenon may occur in which horizontal stripes may be recognized by a viewer due to the sequential operation of the pixels.
Unlike a low temperature poly silicon (LTPS) TFT used in the display device, an oxide TFT used in the display device has a negative shifting characteristic or a positive shifting characteristic of a threshold voltage as the oxide TFT get stressed. Thus, the display device including the oxide TFT may operate unstably when the threshold voltage is shifted.